The Runners
by vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: The man who lost it all, and the man who gave it all up. The woman running to save her world and the woman running away from hers. Crossover! Anastasia/Treasure Planet/Atlantis: The Lost Empire/The Road to El Dorado


**Dmitri P.O.V**

*_Sigh_*  
>I pulled my long coat tighter around myself. Though it was early March, the Paris night was chilly. Looking around, I sighed again. The city is gorgeous, as I found it always is. She had picked a wonderful home; but, it wasn't with me. I scowled to myself. Who was I kidding? Thinking that she would pick me, a kitchen boy, over her royal family? Yeah, right.<p>

That paper just that morning stated that Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov would be staying with the Dowager Empress, here in Paris. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with me, the conman who used her. It wasn't like that really, though. Well, yes it started that way; until I found out she was the real thing.

Hefting my suitcase to get a better grip on it, I worked the muscles in my frozen hands. I had left my gloves at Sophie's house. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a flash of white. Stopping, I looked back. What would be white here besides snow? To my surprise, it seemed that the white was connected to woman leaning against the wall.

The woman had her head lying on her knees, arms crossed. She was wearing men's boots, long pants, and a long sleeved shirt, sleeves rolled to her elbows. Her dark skin blended into the wall almost, making her white hair stick out. I walk over to her and clear my throat. The woman's head shot up faster then I could blink; her gaze meet mine steady. Crystal blue eyes were framed by thick sooty lashes. Other than some face paint, she wore no makeup. I couldn't help but think how different she looked, compared to the over the top women found nowadays.

"Not to disturb you, but are you cold?" I asked. The woman mumbled something I'm guessing wasn't in any language that I knew. She smiled at me, cautious.

"No, I am not, you are kind for asking." Her voice rang with heavy accented English. I was dumbfounded. Shaking my head to clear it, I spoke again.

"Then may I ask why you are out here alone, at night?" No woman should be out alone, more or less at night; no matter how different they looked. The woman stood, brushed herself off and approached me.

"I was separated from my friends. I am merely lost in this unfamiliar culture." I noticed a long necklace with an odd pendant that seemed to glow in the dim light. I stuck out my hand.

"Well, my name is Dmitri and you are welcome to stay with me until you find your friends." Instead of taking my hand, she gripped my entire fore arm, before quickly releasing it. Strange.

"I am Kidagakash Nedkah, but you may call me Kida." She smiled. I tried to say her name to myself, but she must have heard me butcher it because she laughed.

"Do not worry, not many people can say it."

"Well, at lest I feel better about myself now," I smile, "Anyways, I would like to offer my hospitality, just until your friends turn up. I know how it feels to not have anywhere to go."

Kida sighed in obvious relief, "That would be splendid! Thank you for such kindness." She quickly bent down and grabbed her small bag, no bigger than my own suitcase. "I shall follow you."

"Of course, right this way." I motioned in front of me, then turned and started walking. At first, I didn't think that she had followed me. I couldn't hear anything, but when I turned back to look, she was still there. How did one become so quiet? Especially with those shoes?!

Kida P.O.V

The streets are loud, as I have come to see they commonly are. The city is so different from Atlantis! From its structures to its people roaming its streets. Most seemed kindly, like Dmitri. His name was a difficult to me as mine was to him. I muffled a laugh at the memory. He kept looking over his shoulder at me though, like he couldn't believe I was still there. Milo had had the same reaction when he noticed how quiet I could be. I looked at him. Dmitri wore clothes as different from the city's as my own. A white button down with the sleeves cuffed at the elbow, revealing another shirt underneath. Over both, was a green vest. He wore a black coat that reached his knees and a matching pull cap. It did not match with the flamboyant clothing wore by other men.

"Dmitri?"

"Hm?"

"Are you of this city?" He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your style of dress matches not the 'normal' for men here. Your actions and kind words speak of a different upbringing." I stopped walking, ending up in front of him. Dmitri hung his head and laughed without humor.

"No, I'm not from Paris. I was born in St. Petersburg."

"I am unfamiliar with that land. Where is it?" I could not hide the curiosity in my voice.

"In a large country called Russia. Now, how about you? Where are you from? You stick out as much I do." I may have hit a nerve, based upon the reaction I received. I sighed; I had hoped he would not ask.

"I cannot tell you. It is a very close guarded secret to this world." Touching my necklace, I looked down.

"Not fair," My head flashed up at the sound of amusement that tinged his voice, "I told you where I was from, I should get the same respect."

"Perhaps, sometime in the future,"

He pointed at me, "Fine for now. I'm holding it to you; one day, the truth." With that, he turned forward once more and walked on. Stunned, I had to shake my head, and then jog to catch up with him.

After a bit, we showed up at an old, worn hotel. It seemed nice enough, just a little run down. I suddenly felt more at home here than the overdone hotel Milo had found. The man at the desk greeted Dmitri kindly and waved when he caught sight of me.

"It's this way." He led me down a hall and stopped in front of a dark maroon door. The door leads into the small room. Two twin sized beds – one of which was covered in, men's wear?

Dropping his suitcase and pulling off his coat and hat, Dmitri turned to me. "The restroom is there; feel free to use it if you want." He gestured to a door on one wall of the room.

"Yes, thank you. I shall use it first then?"

"Be my guest." I nodded and brought my bag in with me.

**Dmitri P.O.V**

I watched her slip into the rest room with her stuff. I took the opportunity of her absents to pack away the clothes laying on the extra bed. I had thrown them about looking for something or other. Now it felt rather stupid that I had done so. Soon, all the clothes were folded and put in my larger case. Just in time. I didn't turn to see her walk out.

"It is open now. Thank you." Her voice rang over the room. I grabbed the pajamas I had left out before heading to the restroom. Not before I caught what she was wearing. A small blue top, baring most of her torso and shoulders, and a skirt of the same color, with some pink, draped around her hips, reaching her knees. I felt my jaw drop. What was that? Even the more – open – women still wore more than that.

"Uh, those are you night clothes?" The words came out, embarrassing enough, stuttering.

"Normally, they are the clothes I wear all the time. Is something wrong?" She looked at me with those blue eyes.

"No, just I'm shocked is all. I have never seen so much…" I was at lost for words.

"Skin? Freeness?" She laughed a clear sound. I nodded. "Where I am from, this is normal wear. If it makes you uncomfortable, I do have lady's night clothing."

"No. It is fine, really. It's just different from around here is all." I shrugged and went into the restroom before she could answer.

Instead of showering, I wet a cloth and wiped my face and arms. When I came back out, Kida was on her knees, arms folded on the bed and her head down. I heard her mumble words, again in that strange language. I waited patiently for her to finish, then I cleared my throat.

"Sorry if I've interrupted you."

"No, I was finished." She stood, two bangles on her right ankle tinkled.

"Alright then, I am going to turn in for the night." With that, I climbed into my bed and shuffled under the covers. I heard her do the same. Once I was sure she was comfortable, without looking at her, I blew out the candle. With darkness covering the room, I thought I heard her say something in English, but it wasn't clear. Sighing, I relaxed, and somewhere along the way, fell asleep.

**Kida P.O.V**

The light went out. I heard him shift a bit, but not quite asleep yet. When I was positive he was out, I let myself whimper a bit, "Milo," I said in a whisper, voice cracking. I heard him sigh, then his breathing switch to that of deep slumber. I joined, eyes damp.

**So, what do you goys think? In the next chapter I will introduce the other two characters. For those of you waiting on **_**Unnoticed Together**_** I am so so so sorry. I have the next chapter about a third of the way written and plan to have it up as soon a possible. Goodbye till next time!**


End file.
